


猫猫

by issing1007



Category: lay 张艺兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issing1007/pseuds/issing1007
Kudos: 2





	猫猫

他靠着墙向我走来，软的就像没骨头。

像极了我家那只猫撒娇的样子，嘴角含着一抹笑，走一步就蹭一下墙，软蓬蓬的头发上沾了灰。

“嗝......”他扑到我怀里打了个嗝，两坨红早挂在脸上，我早该看出来他喝醉了。

“嘿嘿...”他盯着我看了几秒，突然笑出声来，“我今天...嗝...醉了...我刚刚像不像你家猫？”这么说着，他又在我怀里扭了几下，"喵...“

什么嘛，我觉得好笑，这怎么还跟猫吃上醋了呢？

“喂...喂！不许笑...嗝”

“好好好我不笑”

他噘着嘴，脸上红的开始犯晕，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地控诉我的罪行：“我都看到啦...嗝，哼！今天早上你抱着它又亲又摸的，那我呢？我绿了，绿了知道吗？嗝...你还说什么猫耳朵真可爱...切，嗝...”

嘴里还在絮絮着，从随身带着的小挎包里掏出来一个猫耳头饰，往头上一别，两只手搂住我的脖子：“我好看吗？是不是比你家猫可爱？”他含情的眸子里满满都是化不开的我。

大概是被我呆住的样子愉悦到了，他抿嘴偷笑：“呆瓜...好看你亲我啊！”

他双眼闭得紧紧的，微仰着头等我亲上去，那张粉红小嘴上的唇纹煞是好看。

我正细细看他，他却睁眼：“嗝...哎呀你都慢死了，还是不是个男人...”说着动手向下扯我的衣领，自己踮脚就凑了上来。

他半倚在我怀里，香香的奶味混着沉沦的酒精味刺激的我大脑一热。平日里都是我主动，所以生涩的吻技对他来说也是情理之中。

只是他啃得我呼吸急促。

他的手也不安分的乱摸，喝过酒的他似乎热情不少，以后要多灌点，我暗暗记录在小本子上。

亲着亲着他的手不动了，整个人有些发抖。

我吓坏了：“怎么了？”

“呜呜呜..."他低头 自己用衣袖抹着眼泪，”你不爱我了...嗝...渣..."

"我最爱宝宝了，别瞎想。“我抱着他往我怀里塞，他却挣脱了。

“你说谎！那你说...嗝...你硬了为什么不告诉我？”

？？？？刚不是在接吻吗，这怎么说？我看着他头上还在一闪一闪的猫耳朵，笑了出来，这小孩还真是爱瞎想。

“你还笑你还笑，臭男人，你去跟你的猫过一辈子吧，哼！嗝”他指着我的下体，“我要砍掉！我得不到的，它也别想！”

我感觉两腿间隐隐作痛，上次喝完酒也是，没来由的吃醋，完了还给我一脚，差点给我踢绝育，虽然事后他死不承认，但也是心疼了我一个星期，这么算算还挺值。

“那你说今晚怎么办？”小孩子只能哄着，我也对他狠不下心。

“让我上，我就原谅你”

"那就按你说的来，现在我们可以回家了吗？“

“这还差不多。”

至于最终的结果呢，当然是他躺在床上哭着说我不爱他因为我把他弄疼了等等，因为喝醉了还帮我用手撸了一把，嘴里念叨着一定要切掉。

虽然挺害怕但我依旧期待下一次他喝酒。

“喵”  
“演技不错，下次给你买小鱼干”


End file.
